He's my only savior
by Shades of amber
Summary: She just wanted to leave here, start over, and never look back. It seemed as though Klaus was the best bet for her to accomplish that, so that's why she said yes to him. KlausElena -complete-


He watched as she fell to the ground. Dead from the stab wound. He gasped in shock. She was dead: No she couldn't die!

He was ready to go after her, but he was suddenly thrown back and he saw it was the eldest Salvatore brother was trying to kill him. He stabbed the white oak stake in my stomach but missed the designated spot by a lot.

He growled and shoved him off of him easily. Stefan came out of nowhere and slammed Damon down, pinning him back to save Klaus. That's what Damon assumed but Stefan was thinking about that and something else.

Klaus would save Elena and they needed that to happen. No one could lose Elena.

Klaus had the stake and easily got rid of the annoying father of his. Well technically that wasn't his father, but still. He watched as the man he had loathed his whole life, finally die and burn to ashes.

He then took in the dying girl. She peeked up with him her skin paler than normal as she lost more blood with each helpless second. "Klaus," she moans out pleadingly. He already knows what she's about to ask him, he kneels down to her level and picked up her body to hold it against his chest.

She snuggled into him unconsciously. Her skin felt cooler than normal. He bit into his wrist and bought it down to her mouth. She took the blood in desperation, wanting to live and not wanting to die. Though she knew what she'd have to face once she was healed.

But she didn't care now, she just felt herself enjoying the blood actually unlike the other times she was fed vampire blood. Except for the time Stefan fed her blood, she enjoyed that and felt more connected to him. But that was long lost and never coming back.

Her wound had healed up now to just be a stain of dried blood on her dress. She pulled back and stared up at him. "Thank you," she rasped out huskily. He smirked and just left.

Elena felt herself gaping at the spot where he just was.

She turned to Damon and Stefan and saw them staring at Elena questioningly. "We should go," she deadpanned standing up. She turned to walk off quickly, afraid to face their shameful faces that were aimed at her.

She eventually got back to the boarding house and changed into her regular clothes.

She stood in the bathroom and slowly lifted up her shirt to examine the light scar in the middle of her abdomen. It was all healed up thanks to Klaus. She turned to look at her back, thinking the scar would be worst since he stabbed her from behind. That bastard, she should've never trusted him!

"Nice battle scars," a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She yanked her shirt down and saw Stefan standing there. "Are you still under his control?" Elena questioned. "No actually, he released it tonight since Mikael is dead, so I'm good now," he answered nonchalantly.

"But you're still going to be a dick aren't you?" Elena fired at him bitterly. "I can't turn it on, because they'd get in the way of me protecting you from Klaus and anything, so that's why I choose to keep it off," Stefan deadpanned.

She stared at him. "You care," she said, sounding more of a statement than a question. "Elena, come on you know I do, especially for you but I'm being one-step ahead of Klaus now, so this new persona is working, so I'm not going back to how I was before," he said. "How are you one-step ahead?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

Stefan came to lean back against the sink right next to her. "Klaus likes to carry around his dead family's coffins, hence Elijah and the others. So I took them and hid them somewhere he wouldn't know," Stefan said smirking cockily.

She gaped at him. "Wow, this new you is smart," Elena complimented. "Thanks," he replied airily. Before any other words could be exchanged, Stefan's phone rang.

"What did you do?" A distinct voice growled out from the other end of the line. "I'm one-step ahead Klaus," he deadpanned. "I will kill you, and all of your family," he threatened. "Do that and you'll never see your family," Stefan said lowly. You could easily tell Klaus was caught off guard by it and he was now contemplating.

"Is lovely Elena there?" he suddenly asked, Elena heard him. Stefan stopped and stared at Elena questioningly. She took a deep heady breath and held her hand out for the phone. Stefan slowly handed it to Elena.

"Hello?" Elena asked lowly into the phone. "Elena! Love, how are you from tonight's earlier events?" he asked casually. She swallowed, "I'm good, thank you for saving me though."

She could easily tell he was smirking to himself. "Anything for my little doppelganger," he said lowly. "I wanted you to do something for me," he added. Elena stopped, she felt she should say yes because she owed him. But the rational part of her mind, screamed "NO ELENA DON'T!" The irrational part of her brain spoke.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will the rational part to take over. But the irrational side one. She opened her eyes, "anything." "First go somewhere, where neither of the Salvatores can hear," he ordered first.

She took a deep breath and her legs moved on their own accord sadly.

She went downstairs and outside and stopped at where she knew she was out of earshot range for the vampires. "What?" Elena then demanded begrudgingly. "I want you to find out where Stefan has my family and tell me so I can get my family and leave," Klaus said lowly.

Elena shivered from his baritone that seemed to resonate through her hollow being. "In Charlotte I think, but I'm not sure," she blurted out. God what was she doing? She was now working with the enemy!

"I'll look there, but try and find out where so I can get them," he said. "Ok, what are you going to do?" she asked meekly. "Nothing love, I just want my family and leave this town," he said easily.

She felt she could understand easily. "This town does suck huh?" she said rhetorically, talking more to herself really. "Would you like to leave this town?" Klaus asked slyly.

She gulped already predicting what would happen next. "Every once and a while I do, but I know I couldn't since I'd have no where to go," she said lowly. "With me you will," he said.

"Oh come on you'd really want your human doppelganger to come with you on your little evil adventures with your hybrids?" she questioned incredulous.

"Don't like the hybrids?" Klaus asked. "Well, if I did go I would be scared to be around them since they're under your compulsion and desperate for your approval and new and hungry probably-" she trailed off.

"If they were out of the picture would you still come with me?" Klaus persisted. She gulped and couldn't believe she was going to say this. "I would," she nodded.

"Well then, they'll be gone and you can come with me. Simple as that," Klaus replied brightly. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I'll be at my house," Elena said quickly, hanging up after that. She walked back to the house and saw Damon and Stefan staring at her questioningly. "What did he want?" Damon questioned fiercely.

"Nothing important, just to mess with me," Elena lied. "I gotta get home," Elena said quickly, grabbing her stuff and leaving to go home.

She didn't want to bring anything. Nothing to remind her of here, she just wanted to leave here, start over, and never look back. It seemed as though Klaus was the best bet for her to accomplish that, so that's why she said yes to him.

She waited and soon enough she saw his car pull up and she realized this was real. Not just a dream, it was happening: This was the final goodbye.

She snuck out of the house without waking Ric or Jeremy thankfully.

She slipped in the passenger side and stayed quiet. "Ready?" he asked lowly. She turned to him and nodded soberly.

With that, they went off. Getting away from the town together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Little by litte by Blue foundation<strong>_


End file.
